Muddy Roots Music Festival
Muddy Roots Music Festival is an outdoor camping festival held in Cookeville, Tennessee. Active since 2010, the festival usually hosts country, bluegrass, psychobilly and punk rock bands, some of which associated with the Muddy Roots music label. The early editions also hosted car shows and pin-up pageants along with a slowly expanding variety of music, a theme Muddy Roots prides itself on. All editions of the festival to date have been held at the June Bug Boogie Ranch, where attendees are allowed free camping and BYOB alongside a wide variety of vendors between the various stages. Notably in the 2018 edition the festival's first announced bands would be Sleep and High on Fire along with several other stoner and doom acts as a turning point and an expansion on what most would expect of the festival. Since then the festival has managed a stage of bands in the stoner and doom metal genres, also expanding even further on their theme of variety, drawing in reggae, hip-hop, thrash metal and more by the 2019 edition. The 2020 edition would notably announce a stage specifically for stoner and doom metal. Along with the main festival Muddy Roots also has several spin-off festivals such as Muddy Roots Music Festival Europe in Belgium (Since 2012), The Muddy Roots Spring Weekender (Since 2013), Nashville Boogie (Since at least 2018) and Southern Gothic Campout (Since 2019) among other spin-offs. 2010 The inaugural Muddy Roots Music Festival would be held between 28 and 30 May 2010, the only edition of the main festival to be hosted in May. The inaugural edition featured 32 bands over two stages, a car show, bike rally (An event the June Bug Boogie Ranch is commonly known for) and a pinup contest.Saving Country Music Retroactively the inaugural edition has been described as a "small, 300 person festival". Friday 28 May Saturday 29 May Sunday 30 May 2011 The second edition of the Muddy Roots Music Festival would be held on 3 and 4 September 2011. This edition would add a third stage for additional performers and film showcases.Saving Country Music Saturday 3 September Sunday 4 September 2012 The third edition of the Muddy Roots Music Festival would be held between 31 August 2012 and 2 September 2012. While the main stages would return to a two-stage format a third stage would be available for film screenings. Notably the third stage would feature several bands through the weekend such as Ray Lawrence Jr., Black Eyed Vermillion, Los Bastardos Magnificos,The Dirt Scab Band, Don Maddox and Sean Wheeler. T-Model Ford and GravelRoad were intended to play but were forced to drop off due to Ford suffering a stroke.Saving Country Music Slim Chance and the Can’t Hardly Playboys was also announced but ultimately dropped off.Saving Country Music Friday 31 August Saturday 1 September Sunday 2 September 2013 The 2013 edition of Muddy Roots Music Festival would be hosted from Friday 30 August 2013 to Sunday 1 September 2013, featuring four stages and notably featuring a reunited Black Flag in one of their first announced shows for their reunion tour with second singer Ron Reyes.Huffington PostRolling Stone The festival would boast four stages and their largest lineup to date, along with a classic car show in the field.Saving Country Music Friday 30 August Saturday 31 August Sunday 1 September 2014 The 2014 edition of Muddy Roots Music Festival would be hosted between 28 August and 31 August 2014. Notably this edition of the festival featured the return of The Legendary Shack Shakers, who has been on hiatus since late 2012. Notably the film Hard Roots - The Muddy Roots of American Music would be featured on all four days throughout the weekend at the Cracker Swamp Stage.Muddy Roots Music Festival Official via Wayback Machine Thursday 28 August (Pre-Party) *'Jayke Orvis & The Broken Band' *Woody Pines Friday 29 August Saturday 30 August Sunday 31 August 2015 The 2015 edition of Muddy Roots Music Festival would take place from 4 September - 6 September 2015, with two pre-show events preceding the festivities (Wednesday 2 September at The Exit-In and Thursday 3 September at The Big Tent Stage). Muddy Roots Official via Wayback Machine Wednesday 2 September Thursday 3 September Friday 4 September Saturday 5 September Sunday 6 September 2016 The 2016 (and seventh) edition of Muddy Roots Music Festival would be hosted from 2 September to 4 September 2016, with a pre-party at Duke's on 31 AugustMuddy Roots Music Festival Facebook Event and a pre-fest on 1 September.Muddy Roots Music Festival The festival would largely function with two stages, with the Wood Stage as the main stage once again. A third stage known as the "Little Tent" would function largely for open mic performers though feature some acts on Saturday and Sunday.Muddy Roots Official via Wayback MachineMuddy Roots Official via Wayback Machine Thursday 1 September Friday 2 September Saturday 3 September Sunday 4 September 2017 The 2017 edition (Eighth Edition) of Muddy Roots Music Festival would be hosted from 31 August to 3 September 2017, spanning four full days with no pre-fest and a lineup of over one hundred bands.Muddy Roots Music Festival Facebook EventMuddy Roots Official via Wayback Machine Thursday 31 August Friday 1 September Saturday 2 September Sunday 3 September 2018 On 24 December 2017, Muddy Roots would announce the first two (of sixty) bands set to perform at the festival in Sleep and High on Fire, both of whom are set to headline their respective days.Muddy Roots on Facebook From there the festival would announce more bands on 6 January, with Los Angeles punk legends X as one of the main bands. By the middle of January, most of the lineup had been announced, adding the likes of Mondo Generator, Fu Manchu, TSOL, The Meat Puppets, Thee Oh Sees (Who'd later drop from the lineup) and Scott Kelly among others. An alternate flyer would reveal more of the lineup on 20 January, including Om (Who was later confirmed to be performing the same day as High on Fire)Muddy Roots Facebook As of April 2018 the festival still has more bands to announce, the latest addition being Neurosis announced on 8 April.Muddy Roots Facebook A full schedule is slated for "late summer" with a handful of bands confirmed for specific dates as of 2 June 2018. Some of the announced bands would cancel on the weekend (With last-minute replacements in a couple cases.). Notably, Black Tarpoon would cancel on 30 August (With Joe's Truck Stop as the replacement), Moonshine Wagon would cancel (With Black Venus as the replacement.) Mondo Generator on 31 August due to illness (With Brea Burns performing earlier) and Murphy's Law would cancel on 1 September (With Birdcloud as the replacement). Notably in regards to Om it would be the last live performance featuring longtime member Robert Aiki Aubrey Lowe. Wednesday 29 August (Pre-Party) *'The Shitdels' *Datenight *The Bohannons *El Escapado Thursday 30 August Friday 31 August Saturday 1 September Sunday 2 September 2019 The 2019 and tenth edition of Muddy Roots Music Festival would be set for 29 August - 1 September 2019, initially announcing a handful of bands each day before announcing the majority of the lineup on 10 December,Muddy Roots Music Festival Facebook with a further lineup announcement on 28 February.Muddy Roots Music Festival Facebook Several DJs would be announced for a DJ Tent would be announced such as Grover Smith, Kevin Jones, Reed Cavanaugh and Gimme Radio among several others, with Metal Yoga beginning each morning. A Film tent would later be announced featuring the Charlie Louvin and Negro Terror documentaries along with Hard Soil and When It Breaks. Lastly a pop up pool party known as Splashville would be presented by The Crying Wolf, featuring open mic bands and various other acts through the entire fest. Several announced bands would cancel leading up to the festival. Memphis-based punk band Negro Terror would be announced on 26 DecemberMuddy Roots Music Festival Facebook but would cancel when bandleader Omar Higgins would pass away on 18 April, aged 37.Commercial Appeal The Adicts, Cock Sparrer, The Damned and FEAR would all be announced in late 2018 but all would cancel. FEAR would cancel for "personal reasons" while The Damned, Cock Sparrer and The Adicts would all cancel due to VISA issues which notably affected a plethora of bands in 2019. Orange Goblin nearly canceled their appearance at Muddy Roots along with a US tour due to delays in attaining their VISAs, along with drummer Chris Turner denied a VISA into the country.Blabbermouth Several bands would be announced as replacements such as Municipal Waste, Iron Reagan, The Dead Kennedys and the Sweet Time stage announced on 17 July showcasing various independent bands.Muddy Roots Music Festival Facebook Thursday 29 August (Pre-Party) *'Face To Face' *Tim Barry *Moonshine Wagon *Spodee Boy *El Escapado Friday 30 August Saturday 31 August Sunday 1 September 2020 The 2020 edition of Muddy Roots Music Festival would be announced for 3 - 6 September 2020. The first band to be announced would be Reverend Beat-Man, who would be composing his own curated stage for the festivities. Later the fest would announce a plethora of stoner, doom and sludge bands, implying a separate stage for those genres: Windhand (3 October), Bongzilla (6 October), Black Cobra (8 October), Toke (9 October), The Atomic Bitchwax (9 October), Telekinetic Yeti (9 October), ASG (9 October), High Reeper (14 October), Rwake (14 October; The band's first announced show in seven years), Heavy Temple (18 October), Ecstatic Vision (20 October), Mondo Generator (21 October), Weedeater (21 October), Acid King (22 October), Dead Meadow (23 October), Belzebong (23 October), Monolord (23 October), Black Tusk (23 October), The Swells (24 October), Navajo Witch (24 October) and Truckfighters (25 October). Other bands announced for the fest in October would be Black Venus, Antiseen, Bridge City Sinners, James Hunnicutt, Frieght Train Rabbit Killer, Viva Le Vox, Tiger Army, Whiskeydick, Goatwhore, The Hookers, Electric Frankenstein and Jack Oblivion.Muddy Roots Music Festival Instagram Lastly to close out 2019 Brant Bjork would be announced among the lineup spanning nearly eighty bands. On 14 January 2020 a new flyer would be posted with the latest lineup, including Sean Wheeler.Muddy Roots Music Festival Facebook External Links *2018 Festival Announcement References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Cookeville Category:Tennessee Category:USA Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Post-metal Category:Country Category:Country Rock Category:Blues Category:Rock and Roll Category:Rockabilly Category:Psychobilly Category:Punk Rock Category:Bluegrass Category:Folk